


And it's Too Late, Baby... or Maybe Not

by Laisaxrem



Series: How Can I Not Love You? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Dates, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sia Sakura che Kakashi hanno tenuto nascosti i loro sentimenti per molto tempo. Ma galeotto fu il matrimonio... e l'alcol al matrimonio. E si sa, quando si festeggia l'amore non è raro che sboccino nuove storie. E se si è fortunati ci scappa anche un appuntamento.





	And it's Too Late, Baby... or Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> Visto che avevo pronta anche questa mi pareva brutto aspettare per pubblicarla (anche perché, conoscendomi, probabilmente me la sarei dimenticata).  
> Perciò ecco a voi qualcosa di un po' più leggero rispetto a "You Are My Sunshine".  
> L  
> P.S.: Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone "It's too late" di Carole King... con una piccola aggiunta.

Sakura aveva capito di provare qualcosa per il suo ex sensei appena dopo la fine della guerra. All’inizio aveva respinto quei sentimenti e si era aggrappata a quelli più familiari che provava per Sasuke. Le ci erano voluti due anni per arrendersi all’evidenza che sì, era attratta da Kakashi. Constatazione che l’aveva spinta a cercare l’amore in altri shinobi del Villaggio.

Il giorno del matrimonio di Naruto ed Hinata, convinta di aver superato l’infatuazione, aveva deciso di abbassare la guardia. Avevano chiacchierato e ballato e flirtato tremendamente. Il mattino seguente si era risvegliata nuda nel suo letto, con l’Hokage accanto a sé, anch’egli decisamente nudo. Ne era conseguita una lunga discussione, non sempre con toni amichevoli, in cui entrambi avevano rivelato, sebbene a malincuore, i propri sentimenti.

Poi Sakura l’aveva baciato, più per frustrazione che per altro, ed erano finiti a fare l’amore di nuovo. E l’avrebbero fatto ancora se non fosse giunto un insistente bussare alla porta, con Shikamaru che richiamava Kakashi al suo lavoro.

Sakura si era nascosta tra le coperte, seppellendo il volto rosso di vergogna. Per un momento si era chiesta come facesse il consigliere a sapere dove trovare l’Hokage. Poi si era ricordata che la sera prima, sicuramente per colpa dei fumi dell’alcol, aveva felicemente dichiarato a tutti i presenti di voler farsi Kakashi.

«Hai impegni questa sera?»

La domanda era giunta così inaspettata che la giovane era uscita dal suo bozzolo caldo. E per un momento la vista dell’uomo nudo che si rivestiva ai piedi del suo letto la fece distrarre.

«Mmm. Non credo...»

«A che ora finisci in ospedale?»

Kakashi si era infilato i pantaloni ed il cervello di Sakura pareva non connettersi, troppo impegnato ad elaborare l’immagine e scolpirla nella sua corteccia prefrontale.

«Alle 18».

«Allora passo a prenderti qui alle 19».

«Perché?»

«Perché ti porto fuori a cena», aveva ribattuto lui, nascondendo il sorriso dietro alla maschera. «E visto che è il nostro primo appuntamento mi sembra buona cosa comportarmi da gentiluomo».

Dopodiché si era chinato a darle un casto bacio sulle labbra e si era avviato verso la porta.

«Ehi, aspetta un momento», aveva protestato Sakura incrociando le braccia al petto e mettendo il broncio per nascondere il compiacimento. «Chi ti dice che io voglia uscire con te?»

Kakashi non si era nemmeno preso la briga di rispondere ma un lampo gli aveva attraversato gli occhi e, con un paio di falcate era tornato al letto, vi si era inginocchiato sopra e l’aveva baciata, questa volta in modo decisamente non casto. Si erano separati entrambi col fiato corto e il desiderio che montava prepotente. Ma lo shinobi aveva del lavoro urgente da sbrigare.

 Quindi le aveva fatto l’occhiolino e aveva detto un criptico «Vestiti casual» prima di uscire dalla finestra lasciandola lì, completamente stordita.

***

La giornata era stata lunga, con un paio di genin che avevano avuto uno scontro ravvicinato con delle carte bombe durante l’allenamento. E il fatto che avesse un terribile mal di testa da sbornia non aveva aiutato a renderla più facile (no, tra le arti mediche ninja non si annoverava ancora un jutsu che lenisse i postumi di una sbronza). E nemmeno le farfalle nello stomaco che sentiva ogni volta che pensava alla notte precedente, e alla mattina, e a ciò che la aspettava quella sera.

Comunque alcune cose erano andate per le lunghe, all’ospedale, e Sakura arrivò a casa che mancavano circa dieci minuti alle 19. Non che fosse un problema. Doveva solo farsi la doccia e vestirsi… ed aspettare Kakashi, ovviamente, attesa che poteva durare da una alle tre ore. Aveva tutto il tempo che le serviva.

In camera si tolse la divisa da medico e, trascinandosela dietro, andò in bagno dove la gettò nel cesto dei panni sporchi insieme a slip e reggiseno. Mentre aspettava che l’acqua si scaldasse prese un elastico ed appuntò i capelli in una coda arruffata. Aveva già un piede nella doccia quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Era una cosa che capitava spesso ed aveva imparato a rispondere a qualunque ora e in qualunque stato si trovasse, dato che solitamente si trattava di un collega che la cercava urgentemente per l’ospedale. Sospirando si avvolse in una salvietta, spense l’acqua e corse alla porta, maledicendo il suo lavoro. Avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di avvertire Kakashi che la loro cena era saltata.

«Yo».

Il suo ex sensei era lì davanti alla porta, una mano in tasca e l’altra sollevata in un gesto di saluto, la solita divisa addosso. I suoi occhi la percorsero da capo a piedi e infine le sorrise.

«Avevo detto “casual”, ma questo mi sembra un po’ estremo», la stuzzicò lui, nascondendo il divertimento… senza peraltro riuscirci.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui?»

«Pensavo fossimo d’accordo che avrei finto di essere un gentiluomo, per questa sera, e sarei passato a prenderti».

«Ma sono solo le 19», balbettò lei. Come faceva a non capire il punto? E perché la fissava in quel modo?

«Era l’orario concordato».

«Appunto!»

«Non capisco», ammise Kakashi, passandosi la mano sulla nuca. Ora iniziava ad essere nervoso.

Forse tutta questa pantomima era dovuta al fatto che Sakura aveva cambiato idea. Forse non voleva uscire con lui, forse si era pentita della notte precedente, forse gli anni di astinenza si erano fatti sentire e lui aveva fatto schifo a letto, forse…

«Ti conosco da dieci anni e non sei mai stato in orario. Mai»

_Ah._

«Bè, non credo…», cercò di difendersi lui.

«Mai».

«Sono sicuro che…»

«Mai. Nemmeno il giorno della tua elezione ad Hokage», l’interruppe di nuovo Sakura.

Ok, a questo non poteva proprio ribattere.

«Oh, bè, se la metti così...»

«E come puoi vedere non sono pronta»

«Se vuoi ripasso fra un’ora», buttò lì lui, ridacchiando.

«Ecco, bravo, ripassa».

E si trovò a fissare la porta d’ingresso che gli era appena stata sbattuta in faccia.

«Seriamente?»

«Sì», rispose Sakura da dietro lo spesso strato di legno. «Ci rivediamo qui alle otto».

«Ti rendi conto che la cosa è quantomeno bizzarra?»

«Non puoi essere in ritardo per tutta una vita e poi presentarti puntuale ad un appuntamento», lo rimproverò lei, senza aprire l’uscio. «Ci vediamo tra un’ora».

«Sakura?», chiamò Kakashi.

Ma stavolta non ottenne risposta.

«Questo è completamente ridicolo», sbuffò tra sé, iniziando a bussare con insistenza. «Sakura? Eddai, non puoi lasciarmi qui fuori così. Sakura!»

**Author's Note:**

> Una parte di me vorrebbe tanto aggiungere un paio di capitoli a questa storia, ovvero il flirtaggio durante la festa di nozze e poi l'appuntamento. Forse un giorno lo farò. Forse.  
> Comunque la storia è parzialmente ispirata alle mie amiche che sono sempre sempre sempre in ritardo, almeno di mezz'ora. Una sera ero rimasta indietro con delle faccende ed ero abbastanza tranquilla... e loro erano non solo in perfetto orario ma qualche minuto in anticipo. Le avrei strozzate.


End file.
